Wicked Games Bad Girls Play
by Draven Nightly
Summary: July 2010 "Bring the Heat" Contest *Warning* Adult content!  Paul, Cream, Blake, Luca, and Ela are between semesters at College and decide to go to the Orange Islands on Vacation.  Paul has an extreme dream, but was it a dream.


**Wicked Games Bad Girls Play**

July 2010 "Bring the Heat" Contest

_All Pokémon, and publicly recognized characters belong to Nintendo_

_Everything else is mine._

Paul came half-awake to the feeling of something warm on his junk. He had been sleeping peacefully after a long day of fun with his friends. They were between semesters at college and decided to vacation on the Orange Islands. So the five of them had checked into a fancy resort and had had the time of their lives.

Curiosity got the better of him and he looked down the length of his naked and uncovered body to see his Fiancé and life mate between his legs slowly bobbing her head up and down on his shaft. Each stroke started at the tip of his head and ended at the base of his pole. A considerable distance for Creams small mouth. She had been practicing.

He propped himself up to ask her if she really couldn't wait for morning. However she gently reached up with one of her hands and placed it on his chest. Looking deep into her liquid red eyes Paul let her push him back down to the bed. Cream went back to what she was doing making small sucking sounds in the process.

Paul placed his hands behind his head as he laid there enjoying what had to be the best head he had ever gotten. He watched as the full moons bright light streamed through the very open drapes and washed Creams bobbing head in soft blue light. There was more then enough light from the moon to notice that Creams ears were bobbing in time with her head, and that her saliva was leaving a noticeable sheen on his boy.

A shadow fell across his body causing him to look to the side of the bed. Standing there absolutely stark naked was Ela. He was about to ask what she was doing in their room, but Ela was faster. In one fluid motion she was on top of him straddling his face, and pinning his arms so he couldn't move, all while facing Cream.

She hadn't quite sat on his face yet so he could clearly see her drooling sex and his Fiancé at the same time. He watched as Ela summoned Cream from her place between his legs with a wiggle of her finger. Cream instantly let Paul's cock slip from her maw and very seductively crawled her way up his body.

He could feel the head of his penis lightly brush against Creams body as she worked her way up his. He felt it slide from her chin down, and over her throat, it bounced slightly as it hit her collar-bone and then oh so slowly was dragged between her proud little "A's" and down her stomach. By this point she was straddling his lap. With a little help from Ela, Paul's pride was slowly fed into Creams sopping snatch. It was a comfortable fit, not too tight, and not too loose. A feat that amazed Paul for as much sex as they had.

He would never complain though as Cream started to rock her hips slowly sliding him in and out of her. Ela still hadn't sat on his face so Paul was able to watch as Ela leaned forward and softly clutched one of Creams little "A's" and started to knead it and suckle on the perky tit that stood atop of it just more than a begging for attention.

Paul felt Cream shudder, more than likely from Ela's rough cat-like tongue. Cream all but lunged forward and kissed Ela long and deep grabbing a hand full of Ela's firm "C's". The Luxray fem finally sat down on Paul's Face, her scent was intoxicating.

He really hoped that Ela was not in heat. That was a mess in and of its self. A mess he wouldn't mind helping her with again, just not now. Ela started to grind her sex on Paul's face as she got more and more turned on, which of course intensified her scent. Paul decided that she wasn't in heat, just extremely excited.

Maneuvering his hands as best he could since his arms were pinned by Ela's legs so he couldn't move, Paul used his fingers to spread her cheeks more, fully exposing her mound to him. Ela was so excited that her sex really was drooling. Paul opened his mouth letting his hot breath excite her more, and allowed some of her nectar to ooze into his mouth. Paul took a moment to enjoy the sight of the Luxray fems' sex.

Cream's was the most beautiful pussy he had ever seen, smelled, eaten, or mated. However it was uniform in color. Cream was mocha brown from her hooded treasure to her puckered tail hole. Oh she was just as pink on the inside as any other girl he had seen.

However Ela had pitch black fur surrounding her sex. Her puffy wanting lips were as blue as the rest of her blue parts. And her pink started with her treasure, a pearly pink nub covered by a blue hood, enveloped her folds and ran clear to her puckered rose bud.

She had a different taste too. Whereas Creams nectar was sweet, Ela's was kind of tangy. That was it, Paul had admired Ela's promised land enough. Using his finger tips Paul pulled apart said puffy blue lips, and in one long swipe licked her from pearly treasure to quivering rose bud.

Paul was so focused on feasting on Ela that he almost missed a new warm sensation on his jewels. At first he thought that Cream was flooding her sex juices over his boys but then realized that was not the sensation he was feeling. Someone was licking his balls, rather roughly he thought.

All at once he felt Cream get off, and then slowly remove herself from his lap. He would have complained that he wasn't finished yet, but he still had a mouth full of Ela and enjoying every lick of it. Till Ela got off as well and removed herself from his face.

"The hell you tw…"

Paul's words were cut short as his eyes met Luca's eyes, and she looked hungry with her predatory grin and his meat hanging from her mouth. Ela was still standing tall over Paul's head. With a stern look at Luca she pointed down at Paul. Luca just rolled her eyes and gave one more sloppy slurp on Paul's cock before she scooted up and forced herself hard down on to Paul's pride.

Paul sucked in a sharp breath as Luca continued to bounce on him like he was a damn pogo stick. Paul finally understood what Cream and Blake were talking about when they said that Luca liked it rough. He watched in open amazement as Ela swayed up to Luca, grabbed a fist full of her head fur and yanked back hard causing Luca to yelp out loud. With a wicked sneer and a wink Ela roughly kissed Luca full on, forcing her tongue deep in to Luca's mouth.

Paul was about to complain about how rough Luca was being till Cream curled up laying half on his chest and looking deep in to his eyes. Cream gently kissed her way up Paul's chest before licking his lips and then kissing him deeply to take the edge off of Luca's rough ministrations.

"Don't baby him Cream. I want him to fuck me like a real man!" Luca exclaimed breathily while she dragged her claws down his chest and stomach.

All three of them gave her a funny look. Without a word Cream and Ela got off of Paul. In one fluid motion Paul sat up and tossed Luca to the bed. Luca didn't even have a chance to protest as Paul was hauling her up on to her hands and knees. Paul forced her legs apart as he rubbed his cock on her mound, slicking it up on her natural lube.

Luca looked back in curiosity just as Paul rested his head at Lucas back entrance. She licked her chops like she was staring at a piece of meat as she realized what Paul was going to do. Paul grabbed two hands full of Lucario ass and forced him self balls deep into Luca's tail hole.

Luca tilted her head back and gasped in ecstasy. She had not expected Paul to go that far on the first push. It hurt like hell, and she loved it. Paul for his part grit his teeth as Luca clenched her ass tight around his meat. Grabbing her harder he started to with draw himself and then pounded back into her.

Ela for her part straddled Luca's hips and leaned over her back so that her ass as well was presented to Paul. With a devious grin Ela wrapped her arms around Luca's chest and grabbed ahold of her firm "B's" that had started to sway unchecked now that Paul had found his rhythm. Ela grouped them roughly and gave a sharp twist on the nipples. Luca moaned out loud she felt so good.

"Remember you wanted it like this bitch." Ela whispered breathily into Luca's ear before taking it into her mouth to chew on it.

Ela also started to shop Luca's tits with small bursts of electricity, make her even more excited. Not wanting to be left out Cream sat down in front of Luca with her legs spread wide. Leaning back Cream looked up at Luca with a smile on her face, and patted her kitty expectantly. Luca looked at her in confusion for all of a second before Ela once again grabbed a hand full of her head fur and forced her head down. Luca's arms gave out and she pitch forward so that her face was directly in Creams crotch and her ass was held higher giving Paul better leverage.

"Eat her now!" Ela commanded

Luca had no strength to resist, she was almost spent from the sheer amount of ecstasy she was in. Wrapping her arms around Creams massive thighs for better leverage of her own she started to attack Creams pie.

"Slow down, you will lick that pussy with kindness and gentleness." Ela said yanking on Luca's head fur again.

Luca slowed her pace way down and slowly dragged her longue along the full length of Cream's sex, giving her pearl a gentle flick as she got to it. She did this five or six more times before her body suddenly seized up causing her to shoot up to her hands and knees again. The angle she had been at had allowed Paul to dive extra deep and had caused her orgasm to hit fast and hard. Luca yowled in sheer bliss as not one but several mammoth orgasms wracked her body. Luca stayed there on her hands and knees, mouth hanging open, as her body convulsed a couple of times. Finally her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the bed unconscious.

Ela had caught herself and was standing once again on the bed, where as Paul had fallen to his knees behind the now unconscious Lucario. Paul was frustrated because that was the third girl now to have an earth shattering orgasm at his expense and he had yet to blow one load. Heaving a deep sigh Paul started to roll Luca to the side of the massive king sized bed.

Ela looked from the site of Paul rolling Luca aside down to where Cream was still laying with her legs spread, she had a look of disappointment on her face. Licking her lips Ela dropped to her knees and leaned forward resting her tits against Creams ass as she proceeded to finish what Luca had started. Cream wasn't about to complain.

Paul on the other hand turned around to the sounds of Ela purring as she noisily ate out Cream, her butt swaying in the air. Paul was not going to turn down such an open invitation, as he had yet to get his rocks off. Scooting up right behind Ela it didn't take much to bring his staff to full attention. Paul aimed carefully and braced himself. He had only been in this valley once before, and far as he knew he was still the only one to have visited it. He also knew that Ela's pussy was going to be tighter than Luca's ass had just been.

Gently Paul Eased himself into Ela. She wasn't as tight as he feared she was going to be. She was still pretty damn tight though. Ela started to mew into Creams muff as Paul fed inch after luxurious inch into her trembling snatch. Ela's legs gave out and spread even further as she slid to the mattress. She was still on her knees but just barely.

Paul leaned over Ela's body as she laid there panting heavily waiting for her body to adjust to his girth. Without thinking Paul reached forward and took Ela's hand in his and gently licked it. He didn't know why though. Cream and himself had developed a nonverbal set of phrases that were all spoken by licking a various body part. A lick to the hand asked if she was okay.

Apparently Cream had taught the licks and phrases to at least Ela because she turned her head to the side, and still panting heavily nodded her head. Paul was still leaning over her, his arms in front of her shoulders. Ela leaned her head a little and gave Paul's shoulder a tiny lick, "I want you".

Paul smiled and buried his head in to the crook of her neck and gave her another tiny lick, "Let's have some fun." Paul then started to gently thrust into Ela's tight love tunnel. Ela instantly start to moan and yowl. That was one of the things he enjoyed about fucking Ela. Cream, and Luca panted, moaned, and sighed deeply. Ela panted, moaned, and yowled like her cat ancestors.

It took a little over a minute of Paul's gentle thrust before Ela reached back and lightly pushed on his chest. Paul could tell this was going to happen, he was just too much for her. Paul gave her forehead a tiny lick for comfort and eased out of her.

Once free of Paul's beast Ela turned over so she was laying in Creams lap looking up at Paul. Before laying back on Cream, Ela leaned forward and licked Paul's stomach, "I'm ready." Paul gave a slight grin and eased back into her. Ela's whole body started to rock from Paul's body impacted with hers. Ela reached back and wrapped her arms gently around Cream in a reverse hug. Cream gave Ela's ear a lick, "I think you're cute." as she cupped Ela's firm "C's" and gently started to message them.

Ela's body rocking into Cream's was really turning her on. Cream took as much of it as she could before she extricated herself underneath Ela. Ela would have been upset if she wasn't so busy being pleased.

Cream, still kneeling, made her way to where Paul was concentrating on pleasing and not hurting Ela. He noticed when Cream leaned in and licked his nose, "I love you." Paul looked at his life mate and smiled before licking Creams nose in return. Cream then licked his neck, "Let's have some fun." Paul shifted his head and licked her shoulder, "I want you." Cream very seductively stepped in front of Paul as he continued to gently plow away at Ela, and slowly licked his lower lip, "I need you."

With that Cream turned around so she was facing the oblivious Ela. Slowly as not to disturb the Luxray fem Cream got on to her knees so that she was straddling her hips. Ela opened her eyes to see Cream sitting on her pelvis and then seductively lay out on top of her so that they were laying breast to breast, muff to muff.

Paul needed no encouragement and slipped out of Ela and into Cream. Cream let out a satisfied moan and then leaned in to kiss Ela passionately. Ela for her part wrapped her arms around Creams chest and started to gently explore her back with her fingertips. Ela's fingers explored every inch of Creams back, feeling every rippling muscle as it moved. Cream for her part embraced Creams head was running her delicate hands through Ela's beautiful head fur.

Paul was so turned on by the two beauties making out in front of him that he couldn't help but pick up speed. After a few minutes of giving it to Cream, he pulled out of her and fed himself back into Ela. Lost in the passion of the moment though, he continued at the pace he had established with Cream. Ela clenched her eyes shut and drug her claws down Cream's back. Cream stopped kissing Ela and let out a deep, lusty moan, before diving back into Ela's hot wet mouth.

Paul was starting to feel that familiar build of pressure in his lower abdomen and balls. A sure sign that his long overdue load was about to blow. Paul quickly yanked himself out of Ela and forced himself back into Cream. Both girls squealed in absolute delight. Paul poured on more speed as he began to hump away at Cream in earnest vigor. Again pulling himself free in his excitement he found himself in Ela's oozing little girl. Then it hit, the long pent-up dam inside of him burst. Paul Pulled out of Ela, and taking his boy in hand gave a few jerks and blasted his molten seed all over the two sets of pussy lips before him.

His body jerked and spasmed as rope after rope of his goods shot forth pelting Cream and Ela's slits. This in turn drove both girls over the edge and in to the glorious depths of screaming orgasms. Finally after what felt like an eternity Paul's body stopped un loading and all of his energy left him. Paul's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

Paul woke with a start to the feeling of something poking him in the ribs.

"What! What's going on?" He asked in a panic.

"I don't know Hun. All I know is that you must have had one hell of a dream because you just humped the shit out of my leg." Cream said while looking at him rather upset.

Paul looked around the room in desperation. Ela and Luca were nowhere to be seen. The bed looked like it was only being slept in. Even the air smelled fresh, not like a massive fuck-a-thin had just taken place.

Paul got out of bed and walked nude to the bathroom to get a wet cloth. When he got back to the bed he gave Cream a gentle kiss and a lick on the end of her nose. As he proceed to clean his mess out the fur on her thigh Paul related to her what he had just experienced. Cream for her part just sat there and let Paul clean her up. Cream for her part sat there listening intently enjoying the feeling of Paul's hands on her body cleaning her up. When he was done talking Cream took his face in her hands.

"That was some dream Paul, and some day we may even have to try it."

Before Paul could say anything Cream silenced him with a kiss.

"I know you are committed to me, but I did promise to share you with Ela whenever she is in heat, or until she gets a mate of her own. However I don't think Luca would be much up for an orgy like that. I think she is pretty much satisfied with Blake. Now lets turn the light off and go back to sleep."

Paul kissed his fiancé and turned off the light. They laid there in the dark spooning for a few minutes before Cream spoke again.

"The next time you have one of your wild sex dreams can you at least get it in me instead of on my leg."

Paul chuckled as he gently kissed Cream's shoulder and hugged her nude back to his nude chest.

**Out in the Hall**

"Ha! Satisfied with just you, she must be kidding." Luca said as she helped Blake pack up his video camera.

"You know you never have complained before." Blake said flatly as he set aside some rolled up audio cables.

"You could stand to watch that video again and take some notes about how Paul took it to my ass." Luca said packing away some mini microphones.

"I bet I could do it better if you ever let me back there." Blake responded his voice raising a little.

Luca was going to say more but she was cut off by Ela.

"Well I just hope you got what you needed for your video class. That was pretty mean of us to spike his last drink with Viagra so that he would last longer and then just use him like that. I mean look the poor guy is still hard and he thinks it was all a dream."

Blake held up a burnable DVD and gave Ela a slight smile.

"Oh I got more than enough. That old pervert wont ever give this back after I edit it. So I guess I'll have to make a few copies."

With that Blake bent down and retrieved his equipment. Luca on the other hand had stripped out of her bath robe and grabbed Blake by the tail starting to drag him down the hall.

"What are you doing woman?" Blake asked a little cross.

"You're going to prove right now that you can handle this ass like Paul just did."

Paul heaved a deep sigh and looked back to Ela.

"Good night Ela."

Ela pointed at Luca and made a pulling motion on her hair. She then pointed at her ear and made a few biting motions. Blake arched an eyebrow at her and gave her thumbs up. Turning back to Paul and Creams door Ela still felt kind of bad. She also didn't want to go back to her room alone. She had discovered that she liked to cuddle after sex.

With a sly grin she snuck back into the room. Cream and Paul were both sound asleep. Paul was on his back, with Cream curled on his right side, head resting on his shoulder. Seeing that the drugs were still affecting Paul's body she let her silk robe side to the floor. Gently crawling up onto the bed she once again straddled Paul's behemoth of a cock and slowly fed it into her nether lips.

Slowly and gently Ela rocked her hips back and forth. She did her best not to moan to loudly as she felt her pleasure slowly build. It became really hard when Paul's hips bucked to meet hers in his sleep. She lost control and coated the monster inside of her with her juices. Determined to not stop till Paul got off again she continued to rock away. She almost became unglued when Paul's free left hand came up and rest on her hip. Ela stopped moving till she was sure that he was still asleep. Ela had three more satisfying orgasms before she felt Paul's tool convulse inside of her and fill her with warmth.

Careful not to wake either of them she let Paul slip from her over used kitten. Now way to tired and soar to make it to her room Ela just curled up on Paul's left side with her arm draped across his chest and her head lying on his peck. Together they all slept till late the next morning.


End file.
